Unbroken
by Silversaphire96
Summary: Selena goes through a brutal breakup that leaves her broken and refuses to leave the house until her best friend drags her to a club. While there, she meets Demi. Demi/Selena Demena. A/U.


**AN: I'm going back and re-reading some of my earlier writing and this was just…it had so many mistakes I was laughing half way through. I decided to edit it and I know I didn't get all of them (I just **_**know) **_**but at least it's a bit better then it was before. :] **_**-3/22/13**_

**Unbroken**

_Knock, knock, knock..._

_Knock, knock…_

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Selena you have to come out of there at some point!"

"Ugh, just leave me alone!"

"No!" There's a pause, then an audible sigh. "I'm not going to let my best friend mope around just because some _idiot _made the biggest mistake of his life."

"I'm not moping!" was the immediate response. Then there was sobbing. "-and he wasn't an idiot! _He was the love of my life… " _Crying could be heard through the door.

"Aww, Sel. Come on open up."

A few seconds pass before there's a loud _click _and Jenifer immediately opens the door_._

**Selena's POV**

I was lying on my bed, crying my eyes out over my latest breakup when I finally let Jen in.

"Sel, come on it's been a week already, you can't still be crying over that _jerk!_"

"Jeeeeen! _I loved him!"_ I cried.

_**Locked up tight**_

_**Like I would never feel again**_

_**Stuck in some kind of love prison**_

_**And threw away the key, oh, oh**_

Yes, I know what you're thinking. I must seem pretty pathetic right about now, but in my defense I have a tendency to be overly dramatic at times. Sure Mike and I had only been going out for four months, but when someone breaks up with you (out of nowhere!) through text message it's bound to sting a little. At first I was furious; all I could think about was how much of a coward he was for not having the guts to at _least_ break up with me face to face. I tried calling him for two days but all I got was his stupid voice mail.

When he finally answered I didn't even get to yell at him! All he said was, _"I thought I made myself clear! We're through, now stop calling me!" _Then he just hung up! Now on top of shocked I was pissed. After five minutes of staring at the wall with my mouth hanging open Jen came in and asked, _"What's wrong?" _

That's when I came back to my senses, grabbed keys and ran out the door. I was planning on yelling at Mike. Maybe getting a couple slaps in here and there, but something happened when I got there that I was completely unprepared for. (He really was just full of fucking surprises, wasn't he?)

_*Flashback*_

_I drove up to Mike's house about twenty minutes later ready to tear his fucking face off. _

_I got out of my car and ran up to his door. Didn't even bothering to turn off my car, that's how pissed I was. I pounded on the door until somebody opened it, but it wasn't Mike who opened it. It was fucking Sarah Tise; aka: the bane of my high school existence. She was only wearing a towel! I was absolutely shocked for the second time that day. I finally snapped out of it when she smirked that stupid smirk of hers._

"_Hello Selena," she said. God I fucking hate her voice!_

_That was the last straw. My carefully hidden rage fucking exploded and I could do nothing to stop myself (not that I tried very hard, mind you). I punched her so hard in the face that I thought I'd broken her nose. I didn't stick around long enough to find out. With Sarah knocked out on the floor and my throbbing hand fueling my rage, I set out to find the reason I was here in the first place._

_After a bit of frantic searching I finally found him in the living room sitting on the couch wearing only the Superman boxers _I_ had given him. He hadn't seen me yet and I used that to my advantage. He is a well built guy so if he would've seen me coming, I don't think I would've gotten as far as I did. I grabbed the nearest thing I found, which was a basketball and slowly walked towards him. I was so angry my hands were shaking but kept as quietly as I could so I wouldn't alarm him. He was staring at that stupid TV of his. I swear he would've sold his own mother if it meant him keeping that idiot box of his._

"_Who was at the door, babe?"_

_I was only a few inches away when he turned around and saw me._

"_Selena, what the-"_

_I raised the ball above my head and threw it at his _private area_ before he could react. He collapsed on the floor with a loud, high pitched cry. He turned to me on the floor but seemed incapable of forming words because of the pain. I could see tears building up in his eyes, I smirked said: "_Now _we're through." and walked out. I was pretty proud of my badass moment while driving home. When I got to my house the adrenaline had worn out and my hand was hurting like hell. That's when all the emotions crashed down on me. The realization that I wasn't in a relationship anymore (and that Mike had probably cheated on me) hit me like a ton of bricks._

_That's when the crying started_

_*End Flashback*_

"Sel, I know you _liked," _she stressed the word to make a point, "him but you can't just mope in your room for the rest of your life."

"Why not?" I whined. Jen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, you forced me to do this, come on get up."

She grabbed my arms and pulled me out bed.

"Jeeeeeen, I don't want to get up!"

"Oh stop whining and get your ass in the shower, we're going out tonight whether you like it or not!"

"But-"

"No buts, now go," she said pushing me towards the bathroom. I let out a long drawn out groan but finally conceded.

"Ugh, _fine!_"

"Good, I'll pick out your clothes while shower."

I didn't have much of a choice so I sulked towards the bathroom to shower.

I walked back into my room fifteen minutes later and was greeted with a pair of skinny jeans to my face.

"I put the clothes you're going to wear on your bed, now get ready and call me when you're done. I'll be in the living room," she said and walked out of the room without waiting for my respons. I sighed but did what she said anyway.

About an hour later I walked into the living room mentally preparing myself for whatever Jen was planning.

"Finally!" Jen said.

"Oh shut up, just be happy I even agreed to this," I replied even though I felt better already.

"I am happy," she smiled a big toothy grin, "now let's go."

After grabbing our stuff we got into Jen's car. Jen insisted on driving because it was a _surprise _where we were going. I huffed but didn't argue because Jen usually got her way either way. This little trip being a big indicator.

I was falling asleep when the car finally stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately regretted everything.

"Jeeeeen, you brought me to a night club!"

"Yes, now get your ass out of the car before I drag you out."

I sighed dejectedly for the billionth time that night. "You can be a real pain sometimes you know that?"

She smiled at me and said, "Yes I know, and that's why you love me."

We walked in after twenty minutes of standing in line. The music was blasting from the speakers making the ground vibrate and there were people everywhere. Of course Jen would pick a Friday night to knock some sense into me.

"Just try to have fun!" Jen yelled over the music.

Almost immediately after that I lost her in the crowd of dancing people. I wasn't in the mood for dancing, or anything really so I sighed and walked over to the bar. The prominent stamp on my hand wouldn't let me get any alcohol so I sat down in one of the stools and put my head down.

A few minutes passed and the DJ started playing _Party Rock Anthem. _I rolled my eyes; it was Mike's favorite song, which really should have been a big warning sign to stay away in the first place. After a few minutesmy head started throbbing so I headed towards the bathroom to splash water on my face. I was almost there when I something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head and saw Mike grinding up _fucking Sarah Tise._ He turned around and saw me. The rage that followed was just so damn immediate that I almost didn't see Mike's eyes widen in fear. Tears of rage started stinging my eyes and I fucking hated then a little more that instant. Before he could do anything stupid, like try to _talk _to me I ran as fast as I could towards the bathroom. The exit was on the other side of the club and I wasn't taking any chances. I ran inside and immediately crashed into someone. Like my usual graceful self I fell on my ass.

"_Ow!"_

"_OhmygodI'msosorry!"_

"_It's ok."_

I grabbed the hand that appeared in front of my and was pulled up. As soon as I looked up I saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life _(I know cliché, shut up)._

_**Terrified**_

_**Until I stared into your eyes**_

_**Made me stop and realize**_

_**The Possibilities**_

_**So, so**_

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish.

"Sorry," I finally managed to say. She smiled and I just-_what the fuck is air?_

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going," she said

I finally snapped out of my daze.

"H-hi," _seriously? _I cleared my throat and tried again. "Hi, I'm Selena." There, a nice un-messy sentence.

"Selena…that's a pretty name," she paused and frowned.

"What-what's wrong?" I asked. _Damn stupid stuttering._

"I don't mean to sound intrusive but…why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?"she asked again and lightly touched my cheek. God, I probably looked like a strawberry at that point.

I had forgotten I was crying. _And she was touching my face!_

"Oh, that it's uh- it's nothing," I said. The stuttering was probably what gave me away.

"Come on, tell me. It's not good to keep things bottled up," she smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"And you kind of owe me from the whole crashing into me," she added jokingly. She took my hand and pulled me to one of the leather couches in the bathroom because yes, this was a fancy ass club.

She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," she said. If it had been anybody else (except probably Jen) I would've scoffed and left but I could _already_ _feel_ the inklings of a fucking crush starting to creep up on me. So I smiled and sat down next to her, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Tell me your name first," I countered.

She smiled again and said, "Demi."

I grinned and felt a surge of confidence, "Pretty."

Her smile widened and she made a vague hand gesture, "I'm all ears."

It was kind of our deal so I started telling her the story from the beginning. I felt tears of frustration building up again towards the. _How could I've been so stupid? _He wasn't even a good boyfriend! He was always checking out other girls and forgetting things about me! It dawned on me that I'd been moping (yes, I finally admitted it) all week for a guy who wasn't even worth it. I was crying so hard by the time I was done that I hadn't noticed she was hugging me.

"Shh, it'll all be ok," she said running her fingers though my hair.

I pulled away from her and thought I saw her frown a little.

"I'm sorry for just dumping that on you…I shouldn't of...I should go," I said embarrassed. I started getting up when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the couch.

"It's ok, we all go through bad breakups and it's nothing to be ashamed of. He's a complete idiot if he doesn't regret what he did to you. He's not worth your tears."

I smiled a little despite myself and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, now come on, I know exactly what you need." She laced our fingers together and I felt my hand get tingly but I ignored it. We walked back out into the club and she pulled me onto the dance floor.

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**_

_**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**_

_**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go**_

_**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**_

_**I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving**_

_**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go**_

Eight songs later we were both tired and sweating but couldn't keep the smiles off our faces. She laced our fingers again and walked us to the bar.

"Two waters please," she said to the bar tender. I only just noticed she had her hand stamped too which meant we were probably around the same age.

"So, are you having fun now?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, and thank you, again."

"It's no problem, I know how much it sucks to go through a bad break up. Plus, you're great company," she said with a smile. I would've blushed if my cheeks weren't already red from dancing.

Our staring contest was broken when the bar tender came back with our waters.

"Here you go ladies," he said with a creepy smile.

Demi grabbed both of them and handed me one of the cups.

"Thanks," I said. She smiled but it went away when she turned back towards the bar. The bar tender was still there. He held out his hand as soon as my attention turned to him.

"I'm Joe," he said. I reluctantly shook his hand but had to pry it out of his grip after because he wouldn't let go.

I looked at Demi for help but she was too busy glaring at _Joe_.

"I'm..Uh-"

"She's not interested," Demi said.

"Oh really?" He sneered at, "How would you know, _Demi_?" _The fuck? How did he know her name?_

She put her arm around me and my entire body went warm. Well, warmer.

"Because she's with me," she said. My heart immediately started beating faster and I forgot what I'd been thinking about. Joe looked pissed but didn't say anything else and walked away.

"Thanks," I said.

Demi smiled and said, "No problem."

Then she blushed beautifully and pulled her arm away from me. I frowned a little at the loss of contact but didn't say anything about it.

_**So played out**_

_**The same lies with a different face**_

_**But there's something in the words you say**_

_**That makes it all feel so real**_

We talked for a long time after that, about everything there was to talk about. I told her about Jennifer, she told me she didn't have many friends more acquaintances and preferred it that way. We also learned we go to the same high school but have never taken any of the same classes. We're in the same grade, both going onto our senior year after this summer vacation.

During a comfortable lull in our conversation I looked at my phone to check the time, it was already 3 in the morning. I saw I had a text from Jen and opened it.

_Hey guuurrl! saw u havin fun n didn wanna interupt! leaving with this rly hot dude I met dn't wry bout me ttyl ;D_

Typical, I thought frowning.

"What's wrong?" Demi asked.

"It's just that my friend Jenifer texted me saying she left, now I don't have a ride home."

Demi smiled and said "I'll give you a ride."

I smiled back and said "Thanks." Demi rolled her eyes playfully and tugged my hand.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and followed her to the exit.

We walked out of the club towards her car holding hands. I gave her directions to my house and found out we lived within walking distance of each other. _Really? How have we not met before tonight? _We sang along to the radio and talked more about ourselves the whole ride home.

_**No need for me to run, run, run**_

_**You're making me believe in everything**_

_**No need for me to go and hide, hide, hide**_

_**Gonna give you every little piece of me**_

She parked in my driveway twenty minutes later and turned to me.

"Here we are," she smiled a little but looked like she wanted to say more.

So I asked her, "Walk me to my door?"

She smiled and nodded. We walked through the lawn to the door and stood there not really knowing how to say goodbye.

"Here," she said extending her hand, "give me your phone."

I smiled at her playful tone, "Why?"

"Just, gimme!" she said smiling wider.

I laughed a little and gave her my phone. She tapped the screen a few times and handed it back. I looked at it but the screen had gone black again.

She smiled and said, "It's my number. Call me whenever you feel like hanging out."

I smiled back at her and said, "I will."

I hugged her but was reluctant to pull away. After about ten seconds it didn't seem like either of us was going to let go so I slowly pulled away. Before I knew what was happening I felt Demi push me against the wall and press her lips against mine. It took a little bit for me to realize what was going on but when I did, I started kissing her back. At first the kiss was gentle and soft, but it didn't stay that way as I ran my tongue gently across Demi's lips. She opened her mouth and _god it was so much better than I had imagined._ For the first time since my parents went on vacation without me I felt grateful that they weren't home to interrupt.

We both moaned when our tongues touched and I was shocked; my heart was pounding in my chest, we were both sweating, Demi tasted like spearmint, and it was perfect. I dug my nails into her scalp and pulled her closer, she let out a louder moan and I blushed as her chest pressed against my own. Demi pulled away abruptly when her phone rang almost tripping over her own legs. I let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. I watched with hooded eyes as she took a deep breath. We were both panting and blushing as Demi picked up her phone. She mouthed a _sorry_ and I shook my head because I couldn't really _do _anything else in my state_._

"Yeah."

…

"Now?"

…

"Ugh fine, bye."

She turned to look at me and immediately blushed.

"Sorry, it was my roommate, I have to go." She mentioned she had a roommate earlier. She didn't live with her parents for a reason she hadn't specified and I hadn't wanted to pry too much.

"It's ok," I smiled. "I'll see you later?"

Demi smiled back, "Definitely."

"Bye," I said in a weird sigh-smile.

Demi blushed, gave me a peck on the lips and with a quick _bye _she jogged back to her car. I watched her car until it had disappeared then unlocked my door and walked inside with a huge smile on my face. I leaned onto the inside of my door and sighed. For the first time in a while I felt _unbroken._

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**_


End file.
